


Day 25 - Say Cheese!

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Getting Sherlock a camera for his birthday did wonders for their sex life.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25 - Say Cheese!

Getting Sherlock a camera for his birthday did wonders for their sex life.

Not that John had intended that, he was just weary of having pen and paper thrust at him with the words “Here, take notes. I need both my hands” as soon as he came home.

A few days later he came home, Sherlock was nowhere to be seen and the camera lay on the sofa. John, curious to see what Sherlock had been working on, turned the camera on. And almost dropped it in surprise because the first thing coming into view was Sherlock’s erection. Very um... erect.

The next thing coming was Sherlock. Loud and messy, onto his own stomach, the hand holding the camera shaking severely.

John’s own hand wasn’t exactly steady either. The one holding the camera, I mean. The other hand was steadily stroking his cock through his pants because he didn’t even bother taking them off. He was too busy getting himself off, not even pausing to ponder on the fact that doing it in front of a camera apparently turned him on immensely.

He left it on the kitchen table and if you had been lucky enough to see the next recording in the morning, you could've seen that Sherlock liked what he saw and that the resulting sex was mind blowing.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'camera'.


End file.
